Red Ranger Party
by albertalburo567
Summary: Brody Romero joins the Red Rangers in the past for a party. there is a little romance between Brody and Sarah.


**BRODY AND SARAH'S DATE:**

2017, Summer Cove 9:00 AM, Brody Romero and Sarah Thompson were having a date at a restaurant and started to fall in love with each other and also Brody got a call from Troy Burrows on the phone.

Troy said on the Phone "Hello Brody, you must come here at Harwood County, The Red Rangers are having a Party around here. You must be here at exactly 2:00 PM."

Brody said "Ok Troy I'll be there, bye."

Sarah said "Brody, what is it?"

Brody said "There's going to be a red ranger party."

 **2:00 PM:**

Brody Romero arrived at Harwood County and met the Red Rangers.

List of Red Rangers:

Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin)

Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin 2)

Aurico (Aquitar)

Tommy Oliver (Zeo, Turbo)

TJ Johnson (Turbo 2)

Andros (In Space)

Leo Corbett (Lost Galaxy)

Carter Grayson (Lightspeed Rescue)

Wes Collins (Time Force 2)

Alex (Time Force 1)

Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger)

Cole Evans (Wild Force)

Shane Clarke (Ninja Storm)

Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder)

Connor McKnight (Dino Thunder)

Jack Landors (SPD 1)

Sky Tate (SPD 2)

Bridge Carson (SPD 3)

Z Delgado (SPD 4)

Syd Drew (SPD 5)

Nick Russell (Mystic Force)

Leanbow (Wolf Warrior)

Mack Hartford (Operation Overdrive)

Casey Rhodes (Jungle Fury)

Scott Truman (RPM)

Jayden Shiba (Samurai)

Lauren Shiba (Samurai 2)

Troy Burrows (Megaforce)

Tyler Navarro (Dino Charge)

Brody Romero (Ninja Steel)

Brody said "Wow it's a very nice party. There are 26 Male Red Rangers and 3 Female Red Rangers."

Troy said "We are all wearing Red.

Jack Landors said "Hey Brody."

Brody said "Hello."

Jack Landors said "I also gathered my original team like Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd to join the Party because they're also SPD Red Rangers after me."

Brody said "So are SPD Rangers married?"

Sky Tate said "We are only married to ordinary people and not married to a Ranger."

Brody said "My question is… Who is the first Blue Ranger to become a Red Ranger?"

Sky Tate said "That would be me."

Brody said "What about Rocky and TJ."

Rocky DeSantos said "I'm just the first Red Ranger to become Blue."

TJ Johnson said "And I'm the second."

Brody said "Who's the first female Red Ranger?"

Lauren said "That would be me."

Z Delgado said "Charlie is the second but she's a traitor and got arrested."

Syd Drew said "Us female SPD Red Rangers came from the future in 2025."

Brody said "Who are the rangers came from the future?"

Wes Collins said "That would be Time Force from year 3000 and SPD from year 2025."

Brody said "Wes who's that? He looks like you."

Alex said "My name is Alex, first Time Force Red Ranger."

Brody said "Who's the first Green Ranger to become a Red Ranger?"

Tommy Oliver said "That would be me."

Z Delgado said "I am the first Yellow Ranger to become Red."

Syd Drew said "And I am the first Pink Ranger to become Red."

Z Delgado said "I became the SPD Red Ranger when Bridge resigned."

Syd Drew said "And then I'm now the SPD Red Ranger. In the future Crugger said that if he appoints me as Red Ranger and told Sky if he's going to follow me into battle."

Sky said "Then I told Crugger that I would follow anyone that can become Red. I was the one who promoted Bridge, Z and then Syd to become SPD Red Rangers when I became the head of SPD."

Troy said "I am the one who invited the Red Rangers to have a party here."

Mack Hartford said "My son Max Hartford was born last December 5, 2016. Me and Rose Ortiz, the Pink Overdrive Ranger were both married last August 15, 2014 few months after the Legendary Battle."

Brody said "What's going to happen in the future?"

Troy said "Me and Emma Goodall are married in 2019 and our son got born in 2021 and our daughter got born in 2026 after the SPD Rangers retired. Jake Holling and Gia Moran are married in 2022 and have 3 children."

Brody said "How did you know?"

Troy said "I asked the Time Force and SPD Rangers."

Tyler Navarro said "What about my future."

Wes said "You are married to Shelby Watkins."

Alex said "And Brody got married to Sarah Thompson."

Brody said "So that's how the future works."

Troy said "It does work that way but it can still be change if you choose 1 or another path."

Brody said "I was in love with Sarah when I first met her and then every time we date, we kissed.

The other Red Rangers said "wow!"

Brody said "Who among of the Red Rangers are married?"

Jason Lee Scott said "I am married to Kimberly Hart, the MMPR Pink Ranger. We have 4 kids. My eldest child is a teenager and about to become a Power Ranger."

Rocky DeSantos said "I am married to Aisha Campbell, the former and second MMPR Yellow Ranger. I only have one son and I am a single Dad."

Brody said "Rocky, are you divorced?"

Rocky DeSantos said "No but I never seen my wife again. I'm not sure what happened."

Tommy Oliver said "I am married to Katherine Hillard, the Pink Zeo Ranger. We have two kids."

TJ Johnson said "I am married to Cassie Chan, the Pink Turbo/Space Ranger. We have one son."

Andros said "I am married to Ashley Hammond, the Yellow Space Ranger. We have one daughter."

Leo Corbett said "I am married to Karone, the second Pink Galaxy Ranger. We have one son."

Carter Grayson said "I am married to Dana Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger. We have two kids who are twins."

Wes Collins said "I am married to Jen Scotts, the Time Force Pink Ranger and the leader of the team. We have one son."

Eric Myers said "I am married to Taylor Earhardt, the Wild Force Yellow Ranger. We have one daughter."

Cole Evans "I am married to Alyssa Enrile, the Wild Force White Ranger. We have one daughter."

Nick Russell "I am married to Madison Rocca, the Blue Mystic Ranger. We have one son named Mark Russell."

Leanbow said "Since Nick is my son, Mark is my grandson."

Brody said "There are lots of Red Rangers who fell in love with Pink Rangers including me."

Troy said "The true fact is that many Red Rangers can easily fall in love with Pink Rangers."

Jason said "My first crush was Trini Kwan, the original MMPR Yellow Ranger but my feelings for Trini were lost when my feelings for Kimberly began to appear but when Tommy and Kim kept hanging out and dating I was jealous and I have Red with envy. Then I also visited Kimberly at Florida because I had feelings for her since high school. When King Mundo was defeated, I hang out with Emily, an employee at Ernie's outdoor beach-themed bar. I dated Emily just once but when I told Emily that I'm going to pick up Kimberly from the Airport, Emily was jealous and she said that it's over. My first son, Jerry Scott was born on 1998."

Rocky said "The first ranger who I got a crush on was Kimberly Hart but she left the team and then Katherine Hillard took over. When I was still the Red Ranger I got a crush on Pink Rangers like Kimberly and Katherine. But when I became the Blue Zeo Ranger my feelings for Katherine were gone and I decided to marry Aisha in 1999."

Tommy said "It really is a true fact Brody."

Andros said "When I fell in love with Ashley Hammond, I was about to give her the Pink Ranger morpher but her decision she chose is to be once again the Yellow Ranger because Yellow is her favorite color and Pink is Cassie's favorite color. Carlos got the Black and TJ got the Blue as the second in command."

TJ said "I was jealous of Andros when he was the Red Ranger and I'm not and that's why I accepted Andros as my leader and when Zhane became second in command I decided to accept and give up my Blue with envy."

Sky Tate said "I even have Blue with envy when Jack was the Red Ranger."

Leo said "I was first in love with Kendrix Morgan, the original Pink Galaxy Ranger but the savage sword killed her and then she told me to let go of the past and there will be another Pink Ranger to take her place and become my wife. When Karone became the second Pink Ranger, I then fell in love with her. Kendrix also came back from the dead and reunite with us. When we teamed up with the Lightspeed Rangers, Kendrix took over as Pink Ranger again when Karone, my wife was pregnant."

Carter said "Captain Mitchell said to me a long time ago that I will someday fall in love with his daughter, Dana Mitchell. I then became the Red Ranger and Dana was chosen to be the Pink Ranger. My father-in-law also knew a fact that Red Rangers can easily fell in love with Pink Rangers. Dana gave birth to twins at the same hospital she worked."

Alex said "I was in love with Jen, the Pink Ranger a long time ago but when Ransik attacked me Jen grieved for me and started to have revenge, but I survived Ransik's attack. I decided to let Wes be the Red Ranger even though he's not the leader but I already retired Time Force."

Wes said "Me and Jen were married in 2002 and have one son. When I became the Red Ranger, Jen then falls in love with me."

Eric said "A long time ago in Turtle Cove, I've been stalking Taylor, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger. Sixth Rangers do not easily fell in love with Pink Rangers. They only fell in love with random rangers.

Cole said "Alyssa was the White Ranger. I only fell in love with her because of her beautiful looks. She is not actually a Pink Ranger."

Nick said "Madison Rocca was supposed to be chosen as Pink Ranger but our mentor chose her to be Blue. Her sister Vida Rocca was chosen to be the Pink Ranger instead but Vida said that she doesn't like to be the Pink Ranger."

Brody said "Now I know why Red and Pink can easily fall in love with each other and I know that life works like that. I loved this party."

Troy said "Brody, let's have some fun."

The Red Rangers were having a party and also had a long time partying. The Red Rangers even watched the fireworks show.

 **7:00 PM AT NIGHT, BACK AT SUMMER COVE:**

After the Party, Brody then went to Sarah's house.

Brody said "Sarah, I'm back."

Sarah said "Brody, I missed you."

Brody and Sarah kissed.

Brody said "I missed you too. I want to sleep here at your house."

Sarah said "You will sleep with me in my bedroom."

Brody said "Great."

Brody and Sarah then fell asleep inside the bedroom.

 **THE END**


End file.
